We Can Do It
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Bella can't do it, and Edward wants to show Bella she can, and he was going to prove that his wife could. M - For obvious reasons. Warnings inside. SEXUAL CONTENT INSIDE.


We Can Do It

Summary: Bella can't do it, and Edward wants to show Bella she can, and he was going to prove that his wife could. M - For obvious reasons.

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot. I don't make money off this story.

Warnings: Sexual content. A little mentioned violence. That's the warning. Happy?

AN: My fourth story. Are these things annoying? I'm having fun writing them. Like a trophy, ya' dig me?

I don't care if you don't review. Just enjoy and keep reading.

P.S: This is my first One-shot with sexual content if you have read my other stories, you would know. Newbies make mistakes. Deal with it.

Don't like what I wrote? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back.

Simple right?

00000000000000000

''Nope.'' Bella stated simply and popping the 'p'.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to convince that his little human wife _could_ do this. He was willing to try, now all he had to do was convince his nervous, over-thinking wife.

They had gotten married four months ago, and they had moved – along with the family – to Alaska. They hadn't done anything sexual due to Edward attempting to think over everything, and Bella being too nervous to actually have sex for the first time with Edward.

Edward had thought things over, and he decided to finally consummate their marriage.

Bella decided against it, stumping Edward completely.

Edward had spoken to Carlisle and his brothers about it. (In secret) Jasper said she had sexual frustration, but she was nervous and terrified of making Edward disappointed in her for some reason. Emmett said to just seduce Bella and show her how much he loved her for what she looked like and how she was now. Carlisle thought of Edward talking to his wife more about the situation, and get her used to the idea. Bella was a human virgin, and Edward was a vampire virgin.

Completely different beings.

Edward would know what to do automatically from his vampire status. While Edward had read up on the subject even more; he already knew how to have sex and do it correctly. He would know how to please a woman and even a man. He learned both just in case his mate happened to be male. So; Edward knew the basics on sex, and even some extra pleasuring moves.

Bella was human, and most likely had no idea what to even suspect or do. Bella most likely never read anything, learned anything, or tried to learn anything about sex. Edward had never seen anything on the subject in Bella's room in Forks, Washington. Bella had never spoken about it. So, she didn't know anything on sex.

Edward wanted to officially mate with his wife. He was so frustrated Jasper was suffering. Bella's sexual frustration: Jasper could handle.

Edward's sexual frustration: Jasper wanted to become human and shoot himself in the head. Two times.

The Cullen male was truly trying to get his wife into bed. He had truly become diabolical in his seduction techniques. He was actually beginning to seduce Rosalie without even trying to. He had stated several times that Rose wasn't his target when Emmett saw this. Bella was becoming so much more frustrated, she had begun talking to Esme about everything. The mother vampire felt bad for her daughter and her predicament. She had tried to talk about the basics of sex, but the poor human became so red: the mother vampire feared she would die from mortification.

Bella even went to Alice for advice after Rosalie. Alice had tried to ease Bella into the sexual advice, but Bella just couldn't do it. She ran out the rooms several times before Alice could explain how it even began. Even the touching.

Bella felt pathetic. She just couldn't do it. She felt completely useless, and thought her husband should just get laid by another person. Bella doubted that would ever happen, for her handsome vampire husband was a gentleman to the core, and wouldn't go to anyone but his wife for pleasure.

The pleasure she wouldn't give him because she was a dumb human who knew nothing on anything.

00000000000000000

It was ten minutes after Edward attempted to seduce his wife into bed -again. The family had told Bella they were hunting, but Edward was staying as he had fed enough already. Bella saw no harm in spending time with her diabolical husband that had urges like a prepubescent boy, so she agreed easily.

The family had left quickly on Edward's fired glare, and they knew to not return for a good – eh. Five hours at least. Jasper knew that once Edward had Bella going: he wasn't going to let the poor human stop. Alice had saw the possible plan her brother had, and decided to block out everything for those hours they stayed clear of the area their house was in. She even decided to go bonding with the available family for those hours to distract everyone from Edward's truly evil plan.

Bella was resting in their room in her pajamas: her boy shorts and her tank top. The usual that she had easily gotten used to with Edward even in Forks when they would spend hours in her room at Charlie's just bonding with each other. Currently, Bella was looking through a small furniture catalog on Esme's request of Bella choosing the accessories of the upstairs common room without Alice trying to bully the lone human into letting her do it. Bella had taken to the task and wrote down the things that she knew Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward liked. She hadn't concentrated too much on herself, but that was total Bella style.

Soon enough, Edward came in the room fully calm, and Bella paid no mind. She only greeted her husband naturally before going back to the magazine.

Edward gazed at his human's naked flesh that wasn't covered by the small tank top or those boy shorts. Bella really was a good looking human.

Bella had the small, somehow toned legs even though she didn't do exorcizing of any kind. She was too accident prone and tripped over air. She was still pale, but she had at least gained a shade darker of color to her. Bella had always been pretty hairless. She confessed she barely shaved due to her really having nothing to shave. Bella was thin. Not Alice thin, or Rosalie built, or Esme's small frame. Bella was in between the three vampires. Her hair had gotten maybe a few inches longer, but not much. The brown shade of her hair and eyes were just the same: filled with love for Edward. Bella was a very good looking eighteen year old woman and wife.

Perfect in Edward's mind.

Edward walked over to the large bed after kicking off his shoes and socks. He laid himself down next to his wife on his stomach and looked over what she was doing with his plan in motion.

''Still looking over ideas?'' Edward asked.

Bella nodded, not taking notice of her husband pointing out the obvious. ''Yes. I'm thinking of ordering that bookshelf Jasper wants so bad.'' Bella stated as she pointed to a stylish bookshelf in the catalog.

Edward hummed and flipped the page to a small love seat. ''What about this one?''

Bella looked over the soft looking blue seat, and she liked it right away. ''I like it. This could go in our room for us.'' She debated, and the male vampire agreed.

Bella had looked over to her husband and really looked at him since he came into the lightly illuminated room.

''Where's your shirt, hon?''

Edward looked down to his chest before going back to his wife that was altering her sight from Edward's innocent face and his exposed – hot- chest.

''I took it off when I got in the room.'' Edward simply stated.

Bella turned back to the magazine quickly. She had no idea what her husband was thinking, but the human was sure it was something very naughty. Like he had been doing for the past two weeks.

''Alright then.'' Bella muttered, and kept her guard up the best she could.

With Edward near her: coherent thoughts went out the window. Even now, Edward Cullen managed to dazzle Bella Cullen. And the worst part: Edward Cullen knew it.

Especially now. Edward began running his hand – seemingly soothingly – up and down Bella's back as he looked at the magazine with his wife. Edward continued the ministrations and held off that smirk that was threatening to show on his handsome face when he noticed Bella relaxing.

The minutes went by with Bella just thinking of taking a short nap with how tired Edward was making her. Bella eventually threw the magazine and note pad aside on the floor and laid her head down.

''Keep doing that.'' Bella ordered in full relaxation.

Edward chuckled, and was thankful that he didn't purr just yet. He had his plan in full motion, and Bella was just taking to it like Emmett took to Rosalie.

''Of course, Love. Why don't you take a nap? It's only four, but I'm sure you'll sleep tonight.'' Edward said surely.

With Edward's seduction plan; Bella might not sleep at all tonight, but she would sleep tomorrow. Definitely.

Bella hummed in agreement and turned to her back, just for her, seemingly comforting husband, to caress her stomach lightly. Bella easily fell into a light doze, with the vampire husband watching on and that smirk showing on his face when his wife had fallen asleep.

Edward Cullen was a devious man indeed.

00000000000000000

Bella woke up to hearing herself moaning without her permission.

Bella didn't move away from that moving hand that was traveling oh so slowly up and down her lightly shaking thighs. The human attempted to gather her scattered sleepy thoughts and the hand on her thigh never stopped. Bella felt another hand on her as well; right on her stomach sides. It was just moving in a mindless pattern from side, to stomach, to other side, and back again. All while the cold hand on her thigh kept moving in its path up and down in a non-hurried fashion.

Edward chuckled deeply. He knew his wife was awake from that heart of hers telling on her. The vampire male also knew that she was still slightly out of it. He wasn't worried about her stopping him when she made those moans again like she had been doing when she was asleep and completely relaxed. Edward had the thoughts of Bella just being afraid to do the wrong thing if they had sex. When she was taking her nap: he hadn't moved his hands to her core or her breasts when she was asleep. He just kept his path going on her thighs that were shaking from that pleasure she was feeling from the stimulation, and on her stomach and sides.

Bella woke up a little more and realized that she was sitting halfway up and leaning on a hard body that she identified as her husband from that chuckle. The human Cullen didn't pull away from the arms of her husband. She knew he most likely would let her move anyway. The human Cullen still had her tank top on; just pushed up to her bust line and not an inch more, and her boy shorts that she was sure were as wet as she felt. Somehow though: Bella couldn't feel embarrassed.

Edward had never forced his wife into anything since they met. Nothing. But while the Cullen male never forced Bella into anything like this; he wasn't going to let her stop now that he finally had her moaning in pleasure in his arms.

Edward looked down when he leaned his head to the side to see Bella's face. Bella's chest was heaving lightly, and she was moaning still; beautifully in Edward's mind. The vampire male smirked when he saw his wife's pleasured face. Her head was leaning on his hard shoulder had at times, she would turn it to the side and back into the crook of Edward's neck. It seemed like an awkward position, but Bella didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

''Rise and shine, Bella.'' Edward whispered with that purr in his voice.

Bella let out a small shiver, but Edward continued in his mission to make Bella fully submit to him.

Bella didn't answer due to her not finding the words to say. She didn't know what to say with the situation she was in now, and not do something wrong.

Edward nuzzled his mate's neck as he continued to smirk and move his hand that was on Bella's thigh higher than he had set the limit before; now he just reached the the boy shorts' bottoms and let his fingers graze just a bit underneath them, making Bella let out a louder moan.

Bella didn't know why this turned her on so much, but with what Edward was doing: it was making her hotter.

''Have a nice nap, love?'' Edward asked absently and continued his movements.

The human didn't know how to answer that, but she nodded anyways.

The vampire male breathed in that, still, intoxicating scent that his mate had. Her scent was now mixed with the her arousal. He was just as excited with what his Bella was doing unconsciously.

Bella didn't know it, but she was arching slightly into his hands. Especially when the male let his fingers wonder in the fabric of her boy shorts as he teased her.

Edward wouldn't touch her core until his wife said he was allowed to. He wouldn't touch her against her will. Edward loved her too much to do that. So; he was going to tease her until she said yes. Diabolical right?

The human Cullen felt the hard length of her husband on the small of her back, just near her bottom. She was embarrassed to think that it intensified her arousal to feel the excitement of her gentleman of a husband and love.

Edward decided to move his hand that was on Bella's stomach. The male moved up in his path just to touch the skin underneath the tank top scrunched up to her bust line. The vampire male felt his human arch again against her will most likely, making him continue to smirk. While Bella may not know what to do during sexual activities, but her body did. Carlisle had stated it was human instinct to know what to do for sex. It was ingrained before they even knew how to do anything. Human nature was truly interesting to Edward Cullen.

''It's up to you, Love. Do you want to stop now?'' Edward asked her while he continued to move his hands.

Bella tried to think it over rationally. As much as she wanted to finally make love to her husband and soul mate; she didn't know what to do at all. Nothing. She tried to speak to Alice, Esme, Rosalie. Hell, she even went to Carlisle when no one else was home with them. It was his turn to babysit her, and she took full advantage. She couldn't remain for the true intercourse lesson, but she got the gist of it, she thought.

Edward patiently waited for his wife to think about it as he continued his ministrations on her body.

Bella moaned again, against her will she stated in her mind, as she thought over things. Edward had become adamant of having sex for a few weeks now. He even went as far to seduce her into bed. That just told the human how much he wanted it now that he had finished his thinking about the subject. Bella wanted to have sex, while she didn't know what to do, Edward must have known.

The human Cullen wife didn't feel herself blush when she gave her answer that seemed half-strangled from the pleasure her vampire husband was giving her skillfully. -How he even knew how to do this was a mystery to Bella, thought she wasn't complaining.

''No.''

Edward felt an almost feral grin at his wife's submissive answer. He knew he had Bella Cullen right where he wanted her.

''Good. Just trust me, Love. I know what I'm doing.'' Edward stated honestly as he gave Bella a sweet kiss on her lips that she accepted fully. Normal for the human; to accept the kisses of her husband. This was no different, apparently.

00000000000000000

Edward, while giving his wife the kiss, removed his hand from her stomach, down to her other thigh as he stopped moving his other hand. He gently, while silently telling Bella she could stop him now, forced apart her legs more than they were now; revealing that amazing scent of her arousal even more. Edward let out a small growl at the scent, making Bella shiver in excitement, in her mind, it was against her will. All the while, he continued to kiss her and deepen the kiss more; and convinced the human to engage her tongue in play.

Bella felt Edward's hands move to inside of her thighs at the same time and to the fabric right near her core. The human moaned in her husband's mouth as his cold fingers sneaked their way up the fabric – deliberately brushing over her nub, making her jump slightly and break the battle of tongues to get in some air and let out a few moans at the lingering fingers until they moved up the boy shorts to the band of them that rested on her hip bones.

Edward gazed with those darkened topaz eyes at his beautiful wife's figure and face that was contorted in pleasure as she attempted to gather air into her lungs. He gazed to his fingers that were curled inside the bands of Bella's boy shorts before giving a small peck on his human's neck and cheek.

''Are you ready for the next part?'' Edward asked softly and peppered kisses on his wife's neck.

Bella nodded shortly. ''Okay.'' She said almost breathless like her other answer was.

Edward gave a soft smile at his mate wanting to continue, despite that slight fear of doing anything sexual for the first time. Edward was even positive that his love never even touched herself, or had her own orgasm. The vampire male was very pleased to know that he was the true first of his wife, mate, and love.

Bella felt and saw through half-lidded eyes her husband pull off the boy shorts right off her, past her knees where he -unashamedly - helped him take them off fully, to where he tossed them to the floor before going back to just caressing Bella's thighs like he had been doing before; just to help the human adjust to having absolutely no covering over her womanhood for the first time in front of her husband.

Edward didn't move his hands anywhere close to the human's wet core just yet. He wanted her embarrassment to fade, as he knew by that luscious scent of her blood rushing; she was blushing. She just wasn't in her right mind to really do anything about that part due to her enjoying everything completely. Her moans gave her away. The vampire male could feel the small hands of the human rest on his legs that he had up – knees in the air as he rested his feet on the bed. She had her hands underneath his knees, but holding onto his shins that were covered from his jeans. It seemed awkward, but it felt very natural to Edward, and instinct of the human to hold onto something to anchor herself.

Bella could feel that famous blush just spread like wildfire across her face. It didn't prevent her moans from that seemingly innocent stimulation that Edward was giving her. She tried to gather her thoughts of being almost fully exposed in view of her – to put it bluntly; horny – vampire husband, love of her life, and mate.

All though; Bella hadn't tried to pull away. She had tried to closes her legs in embarrassment, but Edward had stopped her by hooking his hands around her thighs and inner-thighs to prevent that.

Edward knew that would set them back a step, so he didn't allow it. His doleful wife was doing wonderful right now.

''Don't be embarrassed, Love. Just relax now, and enjoy this. Do you want to continue?'' Edward asked her, like he had before, and planting a few kisses on the human's neck with that pulse raging rapidly. The vampire male had no desire to bite his mate for some reason. He had become so much better with Bella's blood; it barely bothered him or got a reaction out of him. Even Jasper held his control well.

Bella gave the same short nod. ''Yes.'' She stated in that breathless voice with pleasure mixed in.

Edward felt that almost feral grin spread across his face again at his wife's submissive answer.

The male planted one kiss on the collar bone of the human that was still slightly shaking from the stimulation.

''Trust me, Love. Just relax now, and don't tense up too much, alright?'' The vampire husband said softly.

Bella nodded shortly again and felt her head being gently turned for another war of tongues with the skilled Cullen vampire, not realizing that his hands were slowly trailing around those nicely shaped legs and to the – of course, like Edward had assumed: hairless - womanhood of the human.

00000000000000000

While Edward was distracting the relaxed human that was melted from the male's ministrations, he let his hands wonder to glaze over Bella's entrance.

Bella was giving off such heat from pleasure, and Edward could feel that heat as he eased two fingers inside the human Cullen.

Edward felt that tightness as his fingers grazed lightly over her walls that contracted around him at the sudden intrusion and Bella broke the deep kiss with the vampire to gasp at the collision of hot and cold inside of her.

She never did anything sexual in hr life. She never touched herself due to not feeling a need to, never having anything inside of her: nothing. Now, her husband had two cold, long, pianist fingers just slowly moving in and out of her wet core. Bella had closed her eyes when her vampire husband began moving his fingers slowly, but somehow forcefully and gently.

The vampire male gazed at his mate again. From her pleasure induced face, to his moving fingers that were easily sliding in and out due to Bella loosening herself and the wetness that made her slick enough to not hurt her in anyway. Edward knew the obvious signs of virgin in his wife from the tightness of her. Edward smirked when he saw Bella's legs fall apart even more on her own accord: not from Edward touching her legs. Both of his hands were busy with him loosening his wife up, and fingering the sensitive nub: causing the human to arch with more louder moans.

Now Edward wouldn't lie and not say this seductive human in front of him who was leaning on him and moaning as she was spreading her legs for him and him alone. Edward Cullen was highly turned on and excited. He knew that Bella could feel his erection that was straining in his jeans and his jeans were tight, tight, tight.

Bella had never felt more turned on in those minutes that passed tortuously slow. She eventually felt something tightening in her stomach. The human didn't know what it was, but she knew that the more Edward moved his fingers inside of her and on her clitoris; the closer it got.

Edward scented the first orgasm of his human wife coming closer, so he nuzzled Bella's neck and planted some open mouthed kisses before speaking.

''Just let go, and don't hold back, Bella.'' Edward advised softly and landed some kisses on his wife's collar bone.

Bella felt herself tense up after her husband said those softly spoken words. The human squeezed around Edward's fingers and shook hard at her first orgasm.

Edward let Bella lose herself in her orgasm for a minute or two before he removed his fingers quickly out of her. Bella was lost in her release, but she moaned at the loss, making Edward chuckle as he shed the human of her shirt with his speed before laying her fully down on the bed, completely naked.

Th vampire male removed his own pants and boxers – he sighed softly of relief from the pressure being gone. Edward leaned over his love and gazed down at her with darkened topaz eyes. Bella was still slightly disoriented when the vampire Cullen lifted Bella by her hips: and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward was quite shocked that Bella had done that, but he deemed it the human instinct that Carlisle spoke of.

Edward guided his erection to the opening of Bella's womanhood and leaned down to give Bella a deep kiss again as he pushed inside quickly, breaking her hymen before stilling himself completely.

Bella broke the kiss to make a pained noise at the sudden move. She had tightened herself to unreachable lengths, and Edward felt like he was being strangled enough without Bella tightening herself from his intrusion. Bella heard Edward growl deeply and animalistic but she just tried to get used to the full feeling, and the large size of her husband.

Edward knew he was by no means small, and his dear love was small by every means; but he didn't think Bella would be this tight. Carlisle had _never_ mentioned a male being strangled to death due to sex. The vampire male wasn't too worried about killing his father right now, as his wife made a move with her hips and moaned in pleasure finally.

Edward had remained still for a few minutes just for Bella to adjust and not feel any pain. He felt Bella bleeding, but it was expected from a virgin. The male looked to his human and deemed her just fine for him to continue, so he slowly eased himself out to the tip before sliding back inside.

Bella moaned from the feeling of her husband moving slowly inside of her, and out again in a nice, gentle, and becoming just a tad bit forceful when she moaned at him hitting something inside of her, making her see stars at that feeling.

Edward chuckled deeply with purrs and growls mixed in his voice.

''That must have been your G-spot. I now know where it is.'' Edward said as he continued to move to hear those mewls that his human wife let out without shame or embarrassment.

Bella hadn't thought of what noises she was making because of the stunning pleasure her husband was giving her. While she had no idea what to do: Edward did. Bella had placed her hands on her husband's strong shoulders and tightened her legs; giving Edward more of the opportunity to change the angle of his thrusts.

The husband knew that move and Bella's unasked request, so he took hold of her hips a little harder and lifted her a little more to hit deeper and directly on her G-spot.

Bella felt that same feeling after the couples went on in their lovemaking for an hour or so. Bella hadn't tried to keep track, and she was sure that Edward hadn't either.

Edward felt the human Cullen wife make contractions around his erection. He was close to the edge as well, but was determined to make Bella orgasm first. He was still a gentleman, after all.

After feeling that first contraction around his erection, Edward sped up his movements, and made them more forceful and just a little more rough and at the same angle of her G-spot.

Bella moaned louder at the contact of Edward's erection pressing harder and roughly on her G-spot like Edward had called it. The human's breathing increased even more than before as she felt her body tense – inside and out – and she orgasmed for the second time.

Edward made a few more powerful thrusts before stilling himself, and burying himself deep inside of his mate, and having his own orgasm; releasing a very animalistic growl.

The married couple stayed still for a few moments for Bella to catch her breath, for she was completely out of it. Edward made a deep chuckle and eased himself out slowly.

Bella moaned in loss but went with the flow as Edward put both of them under the blankets to rest for a little while.

Edward knew that the family wouldn't dare come home for many more hours at best. Since he never answered his phone during their lovemaking: they knew to stay away.

Bella looked up to her husband's face that seemed somehow more peaceful, and his eyes were just a shade lighter as he gazed back with a gentle smile.

''Wow.'' Bella simply stated before laying her slightly sweaty head on Edward's chest.

Edward chuckled at her words of their first time. ''I'm glad you enjoyed it. I told you: there was nothing to fear.'' He told her smoothly and rubbed her naked shoulder.

Bella nodded lazily. ''I guess we can do it.''

-Fin

_This is my first sex story, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_It was awkward writing it, but I did finish. _

_-Major Fire Blaze_


End file.
